This application is to request funding for the 2015 Gordon Research Conference on Catecholamines at Sunday River Resort in Newry, ME on August 9-14, 2015 The 2015 Gordon Research Conference on Catecholamines will take place at Sunday River Resort in Newry, ME in August 2015. This small conference, held every other year, is an ideal forum for exploring new developments in the field of catecholamines. It is also an excellent opportunity for junior investigators and trainees to interact with established investigators in a relaxed atmosphere. The evaluations of recent conferences highlight the strong impact this meeting typically has on emerging as well as established scientists. As the funds allocated by the Gordon Conference organization are limited, we are requesting funding from other sources. We are hoping that the results of our requests enable us to support speakers and discussion leaders as well as a large number of junior investigators to participate in the meeting. The conference includes two plenary talks, by Dr. Susan Amara and Dr. Gary Aston-Jones. The preliminary program includes a large number of junior scientists and women, and the sessions planned include: 1) From Molecules to Circuits, 2) Neuroendocrinology and Development, 3) Cognition, 4) Decision Making, 5) Stress and Mood Disorders, 6) Neurodegenerative Diseases, and 7) Substance Abuse. The themes covered in the 2015 Gordon Conference on Catecholamines are highly relevant to understanding the neurobiological bases of drug addiction as well as neurological and neuropsychiatric disorders. This forum will provide a unique opportunity to discuss recent advances in the understanding of how catecholamine systems may contribute to the pathophysiology and treatment of those conditions. The fact that a large proportion of the participants are junior investigators and a significant number will be graduate students and postdocs ensure that this conference may have an impact on how future generations of neuroscientists view these issues.